


Devil’s Darkness

by SweetHeart1026



Category: Lucifer - Fandom, Supernatrual
Genre: Devil, F/M, Satan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHeart1026/pseuds/SweetHeart1026
Summary: Summery: Have you ever wondered if life with the Devil could lead to something good? Well a girl's life is tested when she gets kidnapped by the Devil. Her eyes awaken to meet his and once she looked at him something broke from her and once she comes close to him another guy along with another guy comes and makes her love pure hate along with turing her into Darkness.Her life was a normal one but once she looked up to see him her body turned and her feelings flipped and her humanity is complete shut down leaving her broken.Will she fall in love with the Devil and become his complete darkness or will she fake her love and defeat him along with his brother before they rule the worl and her?





	1. Prologue

She had the best time of her life; a feeling shortly lived. Something horrible was going to occur, and it was going to effect her. She couldn't stop it.

It had happened before in a dark world, a place she could only feel.

This motive was energy and power. She wished to hurt no one or destroy anything over it.

Thoughts echoed commands around her head, telling her to feed off the negative energy, to lust, or the energy will become untamable. She will lose control of herself and go mad.

She was drifting away from life. Her body ached and she craved for lust.

Once, she was ready, and leaving to somewhere new, but she could wreak havoc in the shortest amount of time.

She is no ordinary girl anymore. She was kidnapped and hidden away from others.

Her captive was her nightmare. He would speak to her and say, "I am your true love, the Devil." Once he began his speech, she would scream.

Was her nightmare only that? Or was she in for a horrible treat?


	2. Fairly Awaken

This day was not ordinary, she knew before she opened her eyes that something was amiss. Odessa's favorite time of day was early mornings, but the longer she lingered in bed, the more sleep called for her. Drowsily, she pulled herself from bed before making it. Entering her slightly messy closet, she produced clothes and entered the bathroom. A nice shower should wake her up.

The water was chilly even in the warm weather and it refused to heat. She preferred the warm water but settled for the cold. Following her shower, she dressed with a pair of comfortable pink swears, a black v-neck shirt, and a pair of worn out white flats. Taking her phone and descending the stairs, she froze while passing the hall mirror. 

Turning to look in it with wide eyes, her heart jumped at the sight: She wasn't there. She was just a shadow, a wrinkle in time and space. The slamming of a book jolted her back to reality.  
"Is something the matter?" The Angel asked, his face full of concern.

Odessa shook her head. "No, nothing at all," her voice came out shaky. She ran her hands through her straight dark hair, her crystal blue eyes sparkling. She hid her feelings and yearned to find her true destiny in life.  
The surroundings dissipated to show the true mess beneath. Odessa gulped and looked around at her destroyed house where it lay in pieces on the ground. Walking through the mess, she found photos of when she was younger. She bit back her tears of remembrance. Her parents had died when she was only 12. Because of it, Odessa was sent to an unexpected place to live by herself.

"Miss Odessa," She turned to look at the Angel, "I want to ask you a question." "What is it?" She straightened. With a frown of confusion, he slightly cocked his head and asked, "Who are you?" "What do you mean?" Her face flushed with confusion. "Well, Odessa," he took a breath of air, "you're dead."

A shocked look formed on her face. "Dead? Dead how?" Her heart began to race and she bit back her fear.

"You were attacked by a vampire," he stated matter-of-minutes, "he tore you to pieces.""But, I don't remember such an attack!" "Well, it occurred." "I died like that? Why now?" "Well, now you're in heaven," her face fell slightly, "you were deemed a nice person for you held no hatred in your heart." He smiled at her. "My master had requested your presence and I am excited to take you to Him. Please, Odessa, follow me." He gestured a different way and the world formed differently around her, it was as though she were teleporting to different places. Odessa followed the Angel as he lead her through the beautiful palace that suddenly formed around them. A spirit dressed in white stood in the doorway to another room. "Angel," he nodded before turning towards Odessa. "And who might this be?" He arched a brow.

The Angel introduced her to the spirit and vice versa. The spirit took Odessa's hand and lightly bowed. "Odessa Karash, correct?"

"Yes, and you are..?" She asked, looking at him questioningly.  "I am the Lord of heaven," he smiled warmly, "and Odessa, you are the last to arrive." 

Odessa lightly squeezed his hand and forced a smile at him. She asked, "Why am I here? What is the other side like?" "Oh, Odessa, heaven is a beautiful place to be," he gestured at the surroundings, "but, if you mess up, you are out of heaven along with your wings and your powers." He laid a hand on her shoulder and smiled as if he knew something she didn't. "So I get a fresh start at life?" She arched her brow in interest.

"If you would like a second chance at life, you would have to sell your blood and become a human again." He made hand gestures as he spoke.

Following the long talk with the Lord of heaven, Odessa was excited for a fresh start. Leaving the palace-like place, it was easy to find the location he had given her so she could retrieve her life.

Stepping inside and looking around, she asked, "Is this the place you get your life back?" She fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "Yes," a man behind a desk responded. She walked up to the desk and he looked at her.

"Odessa! How may I help you today?" He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk. "I'm here to transfer my blood so I can get a fresh a start. Is this the right place?" She raised her brows, asking him.

"Yes! Right this way, Odessa," he gestured and led her into another room. Odessa followed him into a small room filled with only a table, a knife, and a bowl. "What do I do?" She asked. "You slice your wrist and poor your blood into the bowl." Hesitantly, Odessa followed his instructions. A scream of unbearable pain left her as she accidently cut her vain making her bleed out fast. She restrained herself, holding her breath at the pain as she turned over her hand and let her blood poor in the bowl. After what seemed like an eternity, Odessa passed out on the floor from the loss of blood.

Opening her eyes, Odessa was met with an older room. Her head throbbed and she bit back a groan. She slowly sat up, her head spinning as though she were experiencing a hangover. Beside her sat a mysterious man. She looked at him with hazy eyes.

"I need your hand," he suddenly spoke.She raised her brow. "Why do you need my hand?" Swiftly, he lunged forward and grabbed her hand, biting down hard enough to draw blood. "Oww!" He began to drink the blood spilling from her hand. "Oh my God...what are you doing!?" Odessa stood up and stumbled down to her knees, the lack of blood had her head spinning. She squeezed her eyes shut and pleaded with the Lord to help her.

Odessa got up and bit back her tears. "Vampire demon," she hissed and stepped back, knocking into a candle obra that fell to the floor with a crash. She stepped back until she was against the wall, pinned there by his body. Odessa closed her eyes and fervently reminded herself to stay strong and positive. The demon breathed in her face, making her scrunch it in disgust, attempting to make her plead.A moan escaped Odessa when she felt the demon kiss her body. His lips kissed her neck and nibbled her ear and she screamed, "Stop, get off me!" fear gripping her. Her eyes widened as his claws wrapped around her neck, her small fingers wrapping around them to try and pull them loose. Tears flooded down her face and mixed with the sweat that had formed from the growing flames that surrounded them.

He let go enough to peirce her side with his claws and she screamed. The room started spinning and the flames disappeared in a haze of blood loss. In the few minutes of what she thought was the last of her life, she refused to accept her fate and die.

"Who are you?" She chocked out in a whisper.He smirked at her and leaned in by her ear, making her stiffen. "Satan." He hissed. The power in his name was dark enough to blow out the dying light inside her and the world around Odessa disappeared into darkness.


	3. Awaken By Who?

Waking up, Odessa bit back a groan, her body numb from the pain she had earlier felt. Laying beside her was a mysterious yet rather handsome man sleeping. A loud banging noise echoed into the dark room and startled Odessa, causing her to jump. Pulling her numb body from the bed, she made her way over the man hoping to leave withoug being noticied.

"What are you doing, Odessa?" The mysterious man spoke and startled her, causing her to slightly jump. "How do you know my name?" Odessa asked in confusion.

The man swiftly rose from the bed and Odessa's fear struck her. She took off running, pushing open the door and hurrying down a flight of stairs, stumbling and falling down painfull. Reaching the bottom, she pulled herself up with help from the wall. In a flash, the mysterious man stood beside her and she screamed. He wrapped his hands around her fragile body and helped her stand up. "Did you enjoy your fall, Odessa?" Positive she could stand, he let her go and smirked at her.

"And here I thought you were a nice guy," she let out a shaky laugh. "Well, you thought wrong," he hissed, making the fear grip Odessa harshly. "Wh-who are y-you?" Odessa stuttered out in fear.

He shrugged. "I am an angel." Beyond him looked Odessa at a beautiful while light that shone and she pushed the "angel" aside and began to walk towards it. The man took hold of her shoulder to stop her. "What is it?" She asked, curiousity in her voice.

"There's no other way to say this, Odessa," he began, spinning her to face him, "but you're in danger."

She shook the sudden dizziness away and looked at him wide eyed. "Fr-from whom?" "Someone who isn't in heaven," he leaned down to her height.

Odessa shuttered in fear and stepped away from him and thought about the other side of heaven. She wondered who could put her in danger and thought of the vampire demon with the man in red beside him. Odessa began to think but she couldn't, her train of thought was messy.

Shaking in fear, she asked, "Wh-what do I do then?" "Hey, I won't let anything happen to you," the man pulled her into his arms, "because I am your guardian angel." An evil laugh escaped him and Odessa became worried. Inside her thoughts she found him with a figure in red beside him and heard his name once more. 'Satan,' she thought. Was this handsome, mysterious man Satan's son?

"Who are you?" She struggled to get away from him. "You're not my guardian angel!" "Odessa, I AM your guardian angel, now stop saying that!" He grabbed her arm and gripped it tightly, enough to make her yelp. Instantly, he loosed his grip, but didn't let go. Tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Odessa-" She cut him off. She lifted her hand and slapped him across the face. Stunned by her action, he let go of her arm. Odessa took the opportunity and ran off. With all her might she ran up the stairs and passed the first room she woke up in. Along the hallway she stopped at each door, trying the knobs and finding them all locked. With no more doors to try and no more corridors to look through, she ran at the nearest door and knocked into it with all her might. It crashed inwardly and she lost her balance, falling to the floor and onto her arm, causing a loud crack to reverberate, pain shooting up her arm and from her rib cage and a scream escaped her lips. Her so-called 'guardian angel' appeared in the doorway. 

"Odessa!" "No!" She screamed as tears poured down her face and she tried to crawl away from him. She didn't get very far, the fiery pain in her ribs flared hot and caused her to scream. "Let me help you." He picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"No, please just leave me alone!" She cried and tried to push him away but failed. "Shh, it's okay..." he whispered in her hear, "let me heal you." He brushed his fingers across her cheek and everything went into darkness.

* * *

Waking moments later, Odessa found her 'guardian angel' looking down at her, his hand cupping her cheek. "W-why won't you just leave me alone?" Odessa spoke in a shaky fear filled tone. "Please, let me leave, please!" She sniffed. "What is your name?" 

"You know, Odessa, that I can't let you leave," he told her, looking down at her, "and my name is G. Callen, your angel." He smirked. Odessa pulled herself up and left him, running with him tailing behind back to the room she first woke up in. "Well, since you know me, I want to know you." Odessa looked at him with pleading eyes. "No," was his response before leaving the room.

When he was out of sight, Odessa grabbed hold of her phone from the bedside table and turned it on. She had no signal. Pushing that aside, she began looking through her phone. Soon, something shiny on the floor caught her eye and she leaned down to pick it up. Seeing who was in the photo caused her to scream.

When the 'angel' arrived and saw Odessa on the bedside with his stuff in hand, rage enveloped him. "Odessa, what are you doing?!" "I was looking for answers and I got them," she yelled at him, "Satan's son!" She began to walk backwards away from the evil man. "I can't believe you even think that, Odessa!" He yelled, his voice louder than hers, and she could see a bit of hurt shine in his beautiful eyes.

"Yeah, well, when I fell, I bet you hoped that I enjoyed it, evil man!" She stepped back a bit more until her back touched the wall. Her feelings mixed and she wanted to help them but the need to leave overwhelmed her. She swore it was getting hotter in the room, the smell of smoke reached her so she glanced outside a nearby window to see fire and flames. Her heart pouned in fright. "Where are we?" Odessa's body shook in anger and fear, her eyes trailing back to G. Callen.

"We're in hell, Odessa, and now you are with me. Now you are my queen." He crossed his arms over his chest. There was a knock at the door and Odessa slightly jumped. Her angel opened the door with Odessa just behind him and a spirit enters. "And you are?" It spoke when it noticed Odessa standing behind G. Callen. When she didn't respond, the spirit pounced at her.

"Who are you?" Odessa demanded in a harsh tone, stepping back away from the creature.

"I'm Satan and you are, princess?" He quirked a brow at her and an unpleasant shiver crams her spine.

"I'm Odessa Karash, his-" she found herself unable to speak. "His what?" Satan hissed at Odessa, but she failed to speak. "He's my guardian," she replied, looking down at the dirty floor. "No, he's my son, and he's the Devil." He growled. "Wake up, Odessa, and live in Hell instead of playing a fantasy."

Odessa could feel the tears well up in her eyes but she refused to let him see her weakness. She barged passed him, out into the hall and down the stairs. 

Someone grabbed her arm and stopped her, spinning her around. She was chest to chest with Callen. "But why, if I was a good person, Callen?" Her voice was filled with hurt.

"I didn't know that it was going to come to this, Odessa!" His beautiful eyes bore into hers. "Good bye, Callen!" She shook her head in disappointment, but before she could leave, Satan bashed her head against the brick wall, a scream of pain escaping her.

"Now you can see what Hell truly is!" Satan spat in her face, grabbing her fragile body and throwing her into a fiery pit, making her scream more and louder. "Son, don't let her escape." He smirked. "I have plans for her." "Of course, father." Callen replied.


	4. Fury Tears

Waking moments later to find flames enveloping the scene around her, Odessa's heart beat faster than normal. The thought of Callen as Satan's son was more horrifying, though.

...................

Lifting herself up off the ground, a hiss of pain left her. Her head throbbed terribly. Dusting the ashes off her clothes, she looked around the flame lit room. The disgusting floors and walls filled her sight.

"Son, don't let her escape. I have plans for her." She recalled what Satan had said."Of course, father." Callen had replied before she closed her eyes.

She shook her head to shake the memory away. Making her way to the far end of the room, Odessa found two different doors: one metal and the other wood. The metal was rusted and needed cleaning. The wooden one was terribly worn and needed replacement. Deciding that the wooden one looked less ominous, Odessa pulled the handle and opened it, shutting her eyes tight.

When it opened, she looked around the room. There was a man, sitting in a small black chair, a book in hand. Walking closer towards him, the man looks up at her making her freeze.

"Miss Karash," the man smiled, "how may I help you?" Looking around the room and back at the man, she stuttered. "Umm.

Standing up, the man laid his book gently in his seat and looked down at her. Swiftly, he grabbed her arm. Odessa caught glimpse of his long fangs and realized he was the vampire she dreamed of. She gulped and braced for her death but the vampire disappeared. Blinking, her eyes quickly skimmed the room and there was another man and he spoke up.

"Hi Odessa, can you help me, please?" "With what?" Fear gripped her at what he might ask. "With Satan and the Devil," he smirked at her. "Uh, what about them?" Odessa slightly cocked her head in confusion.

"They took something from me," he spoke, "and I want revenge on them. And you, well, you're the key to get it back." A cocky chuckle left him.

Odessa went along with it stupidly, knowing full well that it wouldn't end well. Taking a word from the man, she left in search of Callen the Devil. Walking out of the room and into a fire lit hallway, she searched for him and found him standing against a door of a small room.

"Can I speak to Satan?" Odessa asked, keeping a cool tone. Her arms crossed. "No, you cannot!" Callen hissed. He glared and mimicked her, crossing his own arms.

"And why not?" She frowned. Satan appeared in the door way behind his son and spotted Odessa. Taking her hand with a curious smirk, he asked her what she was doing. "I came to find you." She hissed the name, 'Lucifer' in her head and he heard it.

Taking hold of Odessa's neck, Satan began to strangle her. She yelped out in pain. She grabbed at his hands as she started choking and he lifted her off the ground before dropping her. She landed with a thud. As well left her as she began to breathe again.

Callen lifted Odessa off the floor by her forearm. Standing and stable, something caught her eye and she said, "Never feels like never." She reached out and took hold of the wall and Satan took notice of the blood on her. The room swayed and she let out a groan of pain and took notice of Satan and Callen leaving. "Where are you going?" She cried.

"Home" They told her before disappearing. Pushing off against the wall, she took off after them. In another hallway, she turned a corner to hopefully find them but there was nothing. Standing there alone, frightened and confused, she wondered what the hell was going on. An idea formed.

"Maybe," she quietly wondered aloud, "if they are gone wherever they went, I could make a run for it. They'll never know I left!" Odessa smiled to herself and took off running away from where Satan and the Devil had gone. She passed many doors, making her head dizzy, until she reached two dark wooden doors. Both were locked. "Crap!" She whisper yelled.

Looking behind her to see a glass cabinet lined with red, Odessa eyes widened at seeing the ax inside. Looking around, she hoped to find something to wrap her hand so she could break open the glass. Finding nothing, she sighed and removed her shirt, leaving her in a tight singlet. Wrapping the shirt around her fist and pulling back into a fighting stance, Odessa gave a loud yell and punched the glass. It broke into a million pieces at her feet.

Unwrapping her hand, Odessa took hold of the ax. She gave a quick look around before swinging the ax at the door knobs. Not seeing anything different, she hit them again and again and again until it finally gave way. She squealed in excitement and fisted the hair before opening the door.

Standing on the other side was a demon, his arms crossed and a look of anger on his face. Odessa screamed and jumped back. "Who are you?" She asked frightened. The demon stepped forward and grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "I thought this way out!" She was pushed down to the floor and held there so she wouldn't escape. His iron grip kept her still and she gave up trying to squirm her way free. She soon heard thunderous footsteps echoing down the hall, making the floorboards creak terribly.

"Odessa," Satan set is unsettling glare on her, "What are you doing?" "Leaving!" She yelled and his eyes filled with anger. The demon let her stand. The darkness and fire that surrounded them grew and Odessa's heart pounded loudly. "I'm sorry," she told Satan. Her heart was so loud she was afraid they would be able to hear it.

Callen soon appeared and heard her heart beat. Without a word, it stopped. Odessa fell back on her butt and hearing it stop, she began to cry. Satan leaned down and took her hand. "Odessa, what's wrong?" His eyes skimmed over her face.

"Nothing!" She pushed him away and wiped her tears. Fumbling with her hands, she looked away from him. Callen came over to her and cups her cheek, turning her head and making her look at him. His fingers were rough but gentle. He smiles lightly and kisses her forehead. "Thanks for helping me, Callen." Odessa muttered.

"With what, darling?" He asked. "I haven't done anything yet." Pushing Callen away, Lucifer pulls Odessa over to him. Before she can protest, he asks, "Why, Odessa?"

"Why what?" She looked at him confused. "You." Odessa took attack about this and grimaced. He took her life from her. She wanted to be happy, but she was in hell and nothing but upset. And her parents, they died and went to heaven.

"I only wanted to be happy!" She told him, "Will I ever get to see them again?" "See who, darling?" He asked politely. "My parents!" She bit back her tears. "You live in hell now and will never return to heaven. Your parents are there, worried for you." "Lucifer, please, tell me what I did! Why do I deserve to be in hell?!"

"You took someone's life," he told her, "and you killed your father." Cringing, hoping it lies, she tried not to sob and failed. Pulling away from him upset, Odessa began to cry. Her heart was on fire and her soul was sold. Lucifer took Odessa's hand. "This is your punishment for your crimes," he explained and pulled her up from the ground, "So swallow your pride and take the pain." Before she could say anything, he pulled her down the hallways and into a room.

"Where am I?" She asked, looking around the familiar place. "In your room, sweetheart." Without warning, he found a nice place in the room and chained her there, locks around her ankles and wrists.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Odessa began to slightly panic and Lucifer didn't look at her. Finished, he left the room. She struggled at the restraints. "You're not going anywhere, princess." Callen said from the doorway, looking at her with devilish eyes. Odessa was frightened. A whip was tied around his waist and had her eyes widened.

Shutting the door and walking up to her, Callen began to hit her until he had drawn blood. Undoing the whip from his waist, he beat her until she was full with bruises. Satisfied, Callen undid her restraints and left her laying the floor, laying the chains down next to her. He then left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Odessa didn't move for a long while. She laid soaking in the pain, lightly shivering. Slowly, the strength came back to her and she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her hazy eyes skimmed the room and she noticed things in the room that previously were not there. On a small table there was a large bowl with a dagger beside it.

After a few minutes of staring at it, she slowly pulled herself up and stumbled over to it, setting herself on the bedside. She peered into the bowl, it was half full of eerily glowing blood. Looking at the dagger, she picked it up and dipped it in the blood before stabbing herself in the gut. With a sharp breath, she pulled it out with a scream.

Sitting there shaking with the dagger in hand, she felt odd. Strength filled her, but so did another odd feeling, as though there were something wrong with her. Her love was skewed. She held feelings for both the Devil and for Lucifer. She wanted an exit, but was met with Satan.

Coming into the room and staring at her for the longest of times, he picked up a bloody Odessa and carried her to his room. It was time for their talk...


	5. Sinful Ways

"What are you doing here?" Asked Satan, pacing past Odessa. "I'-I'm here because he t-took me." Her voice cracked. "Who took you?" He pressed. "Why?"

"Some angel of sorts. I-I don't know, okay?! I JUST DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!" She creamed at him, her voice filled with pain. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Satan visibly flinched and Odessa's stomach turned, she regretted yelling at him.

Looking at her, Odessa could see the anger in his eyes. He wanted to know more about her, get answers, but he couldn't succeed and Odessa sobbed.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She couldn't speak. Her head ached terribly and she was caked in blood. Satan lowered to her level and looked at her with sadness and tried to get the reason out of her. "You can tell me what it is." He reassured her.

Sniffling, Odessa told him. "I was alone with your son and a man named Lucifer," she took a deep breath, "they took me to my room and whipped me and tried to kill me, having fun doing it."

Satisfied, Satan stood straight and called for his son. Odessa looked at him with fear and wonderment. When he entered, Odessa moved to the corner of the room. "Stay away from me!" She hissed in pain, covering her face. The Devil wanted her dead.

"Son, what did you do to Odessa?" Satan asked surprisingly calm, "And do not lie to me." ""I whipped her," Callen told him, "whan I finished, I left her alone with someone named Lucifer." 

Odessa looked at him with anger and got up from the corner. "Callen left me a magic dagger, that way I could stay here and fall in love with him! And with Lucifer and with you, Satan!"

Satan looked at the Devil and back at Odessa. "I'm sorry, Odessa. Please, let me return you to your room with a cup of tea." Glaring at him, Odessa thought about his proposal and agreed. "Yes, that would be nice."

Satan growled at Lucifer, picking up Odessa and pushing past him. "Don't you dare leave me here!" Lucifer's words were lsced with venom, each stinging more than the last.

"I do whatever I choose to do, " Satan responded with a tone of authority, "and whatever I want to do."

Stepping their way, the Devil stopped them. "Well, so can I," he taunted although he stayed completely still. Lifting a hand, Satan made the Devil disappear. Odessa was confused by this but pushed the thought away.

As Satan lead Odessa down a hall towards her room, she admired the fantastic features of the old house. The walls were pained a dark mahogany color, black trim lined the bottom. The beautiful ceilings were vaulted and multiple decorations where adorning it.

Satan's hand clenched tighter and her own. She was being pulled - no, dragged - down the hallway. A few servanrs were around, and ghosts floated, but there were very there. It was apparent that the house owner did not much care for people.

Odessa had yet find any food in the house, nor a cup for water. To show how hungry she was, her stomach made a growling noise. Satan's gruff coice said, "You'll get food later. Hurry up!" Dragging jer down the last of the hallway that ended by her room, his strong arms pushed her through the door. "I'll be back soon," he mumbled, locking the door and leaving.

Odessa felt like a pig off to the slaughterhouse, never to return. In afew minutes, Satan returned with a clad filled with a four course meal. A few servants followed and set the food down. Odessa stared in amazement

"Go ahead," Satan encouraged her. Odessa immediately began to eat, a grin growing onnher facenwith each bite she took. Smirking, Satan sat down. "Alright, Odessa" he caught her attention, "First question: What made you come to hell?"

"Well," she swallowed, "I was getting dressed to leave home, but when I did this angel appeared and told me odd things, then I went to heaven and learned how to turn human again. I followed all the steps but ended up here instead."

"Hm, okay. Second question: Who are you attracted to?" Odessa thought thoroughly about this before answering. "At first it was you, Satan. You seemed rather nice at the time but that was certainly a mistake. Lucifer would have been next because he also seemed nice, I was wrong once again. And finally, I thought the Devil would be nice, but he was not. And it was certainly not because he looks like my ex-boyfriend, that's not it at all."

Satan rolled his eyes on the last part and asked her, "Final question: If you were to make a deal with someone, who would it be?"

"I would have to say you, Satan, because the Devil wants to end your life. Lucifer, on the other hand, tricks people into believing whatever he has planned."

"Alright, thank you, Odessa." "You're welcome." Finished, Satan left the room, leaving a servant in charge to watch over Odessa as she finished her meal. After a few minutes, though, Lucifer entered the room and hit the servant to the floor, startling Odessa to her feet. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't tell you," he said, quickly taking hold of her wrist. "And why not?" She glared at him. "I'm going to do something with you." "Like what?" "I've already told you," he responded. "Well then, tell me again!" Odessa answered sarcastically.

With a light growl he pushed her towards the door. "You can just find out." Odessa tried to get out of his grip and run away but failed. Lucifer picked her up and walked her out of the home, Odessa determined to wiggle away.

Arriving at Lucifer's mansion, Odessa was still wiggling in his arms, struggling, wanting to be put down. What he did was unacceptable, apppearing and taking her and offering no explination.

"What do you want with me?" She growled and hit at his back a little. "You'll see," he smirked, ignoring her behavior. Why can't he just tell her?


	6. Problems

Laying down in the bed, Odessa gave a silent sigh, taking in the sudden quietness as she readied for sleep. All the previous events clouded her mind and she forced them to silence. Then the door opened. Lucifer entered and Odessa became terrified. He has been aggressive towards her and making her life a living hell. Seeing him, she was out of the bed, backing away from him, feeling hurt and scared.

Coming towards her, she looked away and he lifted her chin. "Don't ever walk away from me again," he hissed, "or you'll see what happens."

Odessa nodded and wished he would be more gentle towards her, his aggressiveness startling her. Leaning in, Lucifer kissed her forehead and then left the room. "I miss my brother..." she whispered to herself. After a few minutes, she gives up on sleep and decides to walk around the place.

Entering the hallway, she was passed by a demon who stopped and took hold of her arm. "Hello beautiful," he cooed and she rolled her eyes, jerking her arm away from him and walking away. The demon went to follow her when Lucifer yelled for him. "My office is right here," he said in a calm but demanding tone. The demon growled and turned back towards the office, lust running through its blood.

Walking in and shutting the door, Lucifer sat at his desk and watched the demon. "What is it now?" He asked in an irritable tone.

"The souls are causing a mess on the grounds," the demon said with a grunt. Nodding and standing up from his desk, Lucifer addressed him. "Well, fix the problem!" He shouted. "I didn't hire you for nothing!" He pointed towards the door, the anger towards his master filled him. He was attempting to find a way to get back at his master.

After the demon walked out in anger, Odessa nervously walked in. Lucifer ran his hand through his hair. "C-can I s-see my b-brother?" Odessa stuttered. Lucifer looked at her and smirked, taking a sear on the end of his desk.

"Why do you want to see him?" Lucifer picked up his glass and drank the wine that filled it. "I just...want to see him again." Odessa looked into his, hoping that he would say yes.

Setting down his glass, he walked towards her without losing eye contact. Gently, he stroked her cheek. "You're so beautiful, Odessa." Lucifer said, keeping his gaze fixed on her. Odessa sweeped his hand from her face and turned to leave, unimpressed with his behavior. This upset him. Quickly, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, smashing his lips to hers in a rough kiss. She wanted him off, but instead, she returned the kiss. Once he ceased, Odessa swiftly walked out of his office, closing the door behind her.

She wasn't happy about it, but she also wasn't angry at him for kissing her. She found a set of stairs and climbed them to find a balcony at the top. Peering over the side, she stared at the fire and darkness of hell far below. "I wish you were here, brother." She whispered, tears falling down her face.

"What's wrong with you, love?" Odessa turned to see Lucifer standing in the doorway. She quickly wiped the tears from her face. "Nothing, Lucifer. Nothing is wrong!"

Entering the room and walking towards her, she turned around and continued looking at the darkness below. Arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and held her tightly. "A friend of mine is coming to visit, I'd like to to get dressed in something nice."

She lightly scoffed and nodded, turning back to him. Lucifer kissed her and let her go, leaving for her to dress. Entering the closet, she searched for a good dress and found a nice tight red dress and a pair of black heels. She put on red lipstick and fixed her hair to look more presentable.

"Stunning." Turning, Odessa saw Lucifer in the doorway, lust filled his eyes. Odessa rolled her eyes and came up to him, touching his arm and grabbing his hand. "Let's go meet your friend." A smile dressed her features, happiness filling her for once. Lucifer smiled and followed her downstairs. Reaching the bottom, he stopped her, pulling her close and kissing her forehead, hands wrapped around her waist. "Lucifer, what is friend's name?" Odessa asked as he lead her along.

"Gabriel," Lucifer stopped a set of doors, "he's my brother."  He pushed open the doors to the dining area to reveal a large table, a man with feathered wings sat in one of the chairs.

"Lucifer," his voice was smooth, "Who is this?" Gabriel looked over Odessa. "Odessa," she introduced herself. Gabriel smiled at her. She returned his smile before looking away. A look of confusion crossed his cute face.

"Shall we eat?" Lucifer pulled out a chair and beckoned Odessa, sitting down she muttered a quiet, "Thank you,." Lucifer sat beside her. With a snap of his fingers, food filled the table. "Now, what is it, brother?"

Gabrial sat down his glass. "Living with the souls has become tiring, they manage to only annoy me," he placed a hand on his forehead with a look of exaustion. "I would appreciate it if I could move in with you."

Lucifer nodded and gave a fake smile. "Anything for family." Gabriel shook his head and laughed. Odessa sat and watched, unsure of what was happening.

"If our old man Satan himself got wind of this, he'd have your head." Both Gabriel and Lucifer laughed. "Um," began Odessa, looking at Gabriel, "why would Satan kill him?"

"Our father didn't believe in a family love," Gabriel traced the edge of his glass with his index finger, "he believed in power, who would take his place ruling Hell. Lucifer fits this place perfectly." He flashed a smirk at Odessa and looked at Lucifer.

"Why didn't he choose you?"  "Hm, beautiful and full of questions."  Said Gabriel causing Odessa to blush.

Lucifer gave an upset look and snapped the food away. He gave another fake smile. "Well, Gabriel, welcome home." Lucifer stood up and took hold of Odessa's wrist, causing her to stand as well. Gabriel stood up and politely nodded to each of them before leaving the room. Lucifer escorted Odessa back to the room upstairs. "What was that?!" Lucifer shouted in anger. Odessa turned away from him but he turned her to face him. "Don't you ever look away from me." Odessa nodded out of fear and Lucifer swiftly left the room, slamming the door behind him.

To shake the evening off, Odessa went to take a shower. Finished, she dressed in one of Lucifer's shirts and walked out onto the balcony.

"He's a charmer, isn't he?" Swiftly turning back, Odessa found Gabriel in the room with her. "Oh, well..." she moved back against the railing as he came closer to her.

"You looked away when I smiled at you, why?" He moved closer, Odessa's back now pressed against the balcony railing. "I didn't want to..." he was so close to her now, "upset Lucifer since you love him so much."

She nodded and gulped, looking into his blue eyes that see.ed to glow in the darkness. "Gabriel, I just don't think..." with a smirk, he kissed her.

Pulling back, he whispered against her lips, "Kiss, you don't think we should kiss." Odessa blushed and looked aeay from him. Spreading his wings, he wished her a good night before flying off the balcony and over to his own. She watched and admired his beautiful wings until he disappeared in his room.

Walking back into her room and laying down on her bed, she smiled and sweepee her fingers across her lips, savoring the moment. Not long later, Lucifer entered the room, Odessa still laid on the bed.

"Odessa, are you still awake?" She lifted her head and lightly smiled at him. Quietly, he came over to her side of the bed, lifting her head up by her chin. "I'm sorry, love." He then leaned down to kiss her.

He slid his tongue into her mouth, Odessa responded by opening her mouth for him. Lucifer then laid on top of her, kissing her kneck, hands sliding up her thighs. Once his hand touched underwear, Lucifer took off Odessa's shirt and she blushed, watching him. He kissed down her chest and stomach.

"Lucifer..." Odessa moaned, her breath coming hard, biting back her moans she wanted to let out. His eyes suddebly turned black and he stopped, pulling himself off of her. Shaking his head, he left the room. Odessa laid there for a moment, wondering why he stopped before pulling the shirt back on, blushing harder than before.

Waking up the next morning, Odessa found herself in a nice black dress with black shoes. She assumed Lucifer had dressed her, no one else would dare touch her. Slowly getting up from bed, she decided to go talk to him and left to visit his office.

Quietly coming in, he looked at her. No smile, smirk, just stared. "Yes, Odessa?" He asked. "Um..." she looked around the room for a moment, "can we talk about last night?"

He grumbled. "No, we may not." He turned his attention back the papers on his desk. "And why not?" Odessa was annoyed now. "Because I said so." His tone became aggressive 

Odessa frowned and huffed, leaving his office and slamming the door behind her. Finding the living room, she took a seat on the couch, thinking about last night and what Lucifer said. "Meanie," she muttered.

In a few minutes, Gabriel joined her, coming in with nothing but a pair of sweat pants that matched his eye color perfectly. "Hello beautiful," he said taking a seat next to her, sipping out of his mug. Odessa frowned more and moved away from him. Waving his hand, the mug disappeared. "What's bothering you, Odessa?" He asked, leaning over and brushing the hair from her face. Gabriel turned her face towards him. "Is it because of Lucifer?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Odessa nodded and blushed. Gabriel kissed her neck and she stopped him. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" She asked nervously.

"Both Lucifer and I are very powerful, it would only be a win-win situation, Odessa." She gave a sarcastic laugh.

"What the heck." His low growl reacher their ears and they looked to se Lucifer in the doorway, anger flooding him.

"I'm sorry, Lucifer!" Odessa quickly apologized. "No," he stopped her, "no, you shouldn't be apologizing, he should." He yelled, looking at Gabriel with new-found hatred.

"Tell me why I should, Lucifer." Gabriel smirked at his brother."Because you are under my..." "Your roof? No, this is Satan's, you're just a guest." Gabriel cut Lucifer off.

Lucifer's eyes turned red. "I'm going to kill him, I knew he would do something like this." He thought to himself, quickly searching for a plan of getting arid of Gabriel.


	7. Tired

Odessa swiftly got up from her seat, taking hold of Lucifer's arm. "Lucifer, calm down. I didn't feel anything, I promise."

His gaze was fixed hatefully on Gabriel and he shook his head, looking to Odessa. "You're telling me you didn't kiss him back after I'm sure you did?"

To try and prove herself, Odessa kissed Lucifer and he turned his full attention towards her. She slid her tongue into his mouth and he granted her full access. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands resting on her waist. He then moved his hands to her upper back and she ceased, pulling away and breathing heavy.

Lucifer's eyes had turned black and Odessa took his hand, walking him to his office. "Get back to your business, I'll take care of this." She pecked him on the lips.

With a reassuring smile, Lucifer returned to his work. Gabriel watched her, his thoughts elsewhere before walking past her and entering the office, needing to speak with Lucifer without her in the room.

Keeping her gaze away from him, Odessa climbed the stairs, deciding a shower should keep her calm. Following her shower, she spent the day avoiding Gabriel, even skipping meals to stay away from him. Her sudden disappearance caught the attention of Lucifer.

Coming up to her room, he knocked and opened the door. Odessa was rearranging the few items in the room. "Are you doing alright?" He asked, leaning on the doorframe, watching her.

"I'm fine now," she gave him a reassuring smile, holding up her hands to see how her configuration looked. With a smirk, Lucifer entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

A/N: Sorry that this was a short chapter but what happens next? Will Odessa fall for Lucifer or will someone new come and ruin it?

-Xo Odessa

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading hope to see you again!!!!


End file.
